


Just Right

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bears, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

“On your knees,” said the deep voice from behind him. It was firm and demanding, tinted by a rough accent, yet undeniably gentle. Rhys blushed as he got onto all fours in front of the crackling fireplace. The room was dark but for the orange glow of the flame that washed through the expansive sitting room, the walls and floors covered in bear skin rugs and the skulls of bullymongs and skags.

  
He pressed his eyes shut, waiting in nervous anticipation as the older man stood up from the leather armchair and crossed the room to him. A glass quietly clinked onto the nearby coffee table as the man set down his whiskey and knelt beside Rhys, who was nude but for a pair of knee high blue and yellow striped socks.

  
“Very good,” the man rumbled. Slowly, he brought the fingertips of one strong hand to the nape of Rhys’ neck, then traced them down the younger man’s spine.  


Rhys shivered.

  
“That feels good, baby bear?” the man asked. “Look at me.”

  
With a soft moan, Rhys cracked his eyes open and looked up at Marcus. The arms dealer was still fully dressed, his jacket sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his movements punctuated by the clacking of metal against metal as the guns holstered at his hips bumped against buckles of his belts.

  
“Yes, Papa Bear,” Rhys answered.

  
Marcus hummed, his intense gaze softened by lust and something that might have been affection. His fingers moved up into Rhys’ hair, petting through the wavy brown strands before gripping Rhys’ head into place. “My zipper,” he said.

  
Stabilizing himself on his mechanical arm, Rhys reached forward with his real hand and opened the fly of Marcus’ pants.

  
“Pull it out,” Marcus continued.

  
Rhys took hold of the older man’s long, thick member, which was already throbbing and leaking precum. “So big, Papa Bear,” he moaned.

  
Marcus laughed. “Of course, little one,” he said gently. “Be good to Papa Bear now, you hear?”

  
Rhys nodded, shifting forward on his knees and sucking the tip of Marcus’ cock between his wetted lips. The older man gave a low rumble of approval, and Rhys worked it back into his mouth until the swollen head bumped against the back of his throat.

  
“Can you do it?” Marcus asked, his voice breathy and intrigued.

  
Bashfully, Rhys shook his head. “No, Papa Bear. I’m sorry.”

  
“No sorry,” Marcus said, petting the younger man a bit more. “We work on that. But you are ready for me, yes?”

  
The blush on Rhys’ face went from pink to bright red. It’d been so long since he’d been properly fucked, used by an older man, and when Marcus had started playfully flirting with him the last time he’d gone into the gun shop to trade, Rhys had thought it was nothing more than a bit of teasing. He’d never imagine it’d go this far. Now he was exposed and vulnerable in front of the arms dealer in the best of ways, and his own cock bobbed erect against his belly.

  
“Yes, Papa Bear,” he answered. “I’ve been wearing it all day.”

  
The plug that Marcus had gifted to him was hand carved from polished bone, cold to the touch at first but quickly heating up inside of him, and it’d been a hard, persistent reminder all day of what was to come.

  
“Good, _good_ boy,” Marcus said. He shifted so that he was behind the younger man now, murmuring his approval as he sought out the outer end of the butt plug. “I pull this out now, so relax.”

  
Rhys took a deep breath and did his best to relax his entire body.

  
Marcus pulled the plug out slowly, stopping to admire the way Rhys gasped and flinched slightly as each orbed segment stretched him open wider while it was pulled out from him.

  
Then Marcus leaned over his back, gently settling his weight there. The sound of a metal canteen being opened came. The arms dealer tipped some lubricant out of the canteen and slicked his cock with it, then dipped two wet fingers into Rhys’ hole.

  
_“Oh oh oh...”_ Rhys panted, his fingers grasping the fur rug beneath him.

  
“There you go,” Marcus praised, “you are so ready to be filled by me, baby bear.”

  
Instinctively, Rhys parted his legs, lifting his ass higher into the air. Another quiet chuckle came from behind his ear, and then he felt the blunt pressure of Marcus pressing his cock against his entrance. It popped through the outer ring of muscle with some resistance, making Rhys gasp as a pleasant burn blossomed between his legs.

  
_“Nnnn, Papa...”_ he groaned.

  
Marcus groaned as well, pulling a long breath in between his teeth, and slid in until he was fully seated inside of Rhys, his heavy ballsack brushing against Rhys’ flesh. The arms dealer thrusted slowly, pulling out and pushing back in with long strokes, letting Rhys feel every inch of him. Rhys pressed his face into the fur rug, bucking his hips as he began pleading for more.

  
“Easy, little one,” Marcus whispered, nibbling on an ear lobe, “we have so long tonight. I will fuck you until you come apart at the seams.”

  
As Rhys whimpered, feeling the press of the older man’s cock against his sensitive prostate, he snuck his real hand into one of Marcus’, lacing their fingers together. “Love you, Papa...” he moaned.

  
For a moment, Marcus stilled.

  
It was far too soon, too unwarranted, for Rhys to say such a thing. But here, alone and tangled in each other’s limbs, something about it felt just right, even if the flame of it flickered out before the dawn came.

  
Smiling against Rhys’ pale shoulder, Marcus pushed his cock as deep as he could and kept it there, making the younger man cry out and writhe. Their fingers grasped harder, and Marcus laid a kiss on the tender spot behind Rhys’ ear. “Love you too, baby bear.”


End file.
